Nachtbad
by ChocolateFlame
Summary: Nie im Leben hätte sie sich so etwas zugetraut. Doch sie mochte ihn, auch wenn sie das Ganze nicht verstand. Warum also nicht mal etwas wagen?


**Autor: **Amy-

**Raiting:** P12.

**Kapitelanzahl:** 1. [OS]

**Genre:** Romanze

**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles Cecily von Ziegesar. Nur die Idee ist meine.

**Pairing:** Blair x Dan

**Inhalt:** Nie im Leben hätte sie sich so etwas zugetraut. Doch sie mochte ihn, auch wenn sie das Ganze nicht verstand. Warum also nicht mal was wagen?

Nachtbad

Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen? Wie war sie bloß in diese Situation geraten? Das hier passte genauso wenig zu ihr, wie freiwillige Arbeit, die sich nicht auf irgendeine Art und Weise doch noch bezahlt machte. Natürlich klang es im ersten Moment auch in ihren Ohren aufregend.

Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie von ihm angesehen wurde. Wie er voller Bewunderung ihren schönen Körper betrachten würde. Aber jetzt war sie verunsichert und fühlte sich alles andere als schön und selbstbewusst.

Sie starrte auf das zerknitterte Chanelkostüm und die dunkelblauen Manolos, die vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen. Überlegte, sich doch einfach wieder anzuziehen und zu verschwinden. Ganz heimlich und leise. Er würde sie schon nicht vermissen. Überhaupt hätte sie ihm niemals so etwas zu getraut. Allerdings hätte sie auch vor zwei Wochen noch nicht mal gedacht, dass sie sich so gut mit ihm verstehen würde.

X

Langsam glitten seine Boxershorts auf den Boden. Er kickte sie mit einem Fuß nach vorne, auf den kleinen Hügel, den seine Jeans, das rote T-Shirt und seine Turnschuhe bildeten.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er diesem Augenblick entgegen gefiebert. Er war sich vorgekommen wie ein kleiner Junge, der, nachdem er lesen gelernt hatte, sein erstes Buch geschenkt bekam. Deshalb auch kam es ihm etwas kindisch und dumm vor, sich so sehr zu freuen.

Es war ihm schwer gefallen cool zu bleiben, als sie ohne zu zögern zusagte. Er hätte viel lieber Luftsprünge gemacht und Purzelbäume geschlagen. Doch in ihrer Gegenwart war das unmöglich. Sie war wunderschön. Sie war rein. Sie war vollkommen. Vor ihr wollte, durfte er sich einfach nicht blamieren. Nicht, wenn er Eindruck schinden wollte.

Doch jetzt hatte er selbst etwas Angst. Davor, dass sie verschwinden würde. Davor, dass er ihr nicht gefallen würde. Er atmete tief ein. Was sollte er machen, wenn sie über ihn lachte? Das würde er nicht ertragen. Vielleicht sollte er das Ganze absagen, aber womöglich war es jetzt, da er keine Kleidung mehr am Leib trug, wohl zu spät dafür. Er seufzte.

Wieso war er nur so verdammt unsicher? Die beiden verstanden sich doch gut, auch wenn er nie im Traum daran gedacht hätte, dass sie Freunde seien konnten.

X

„Oh, scheiße! Entschuldige bitte!", hatte er gesagt, als er sie umgelaufen hatte und sie ihre Einkaufstüten hatte fallen lassen.

Sie hatte schon einen bösen Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch sie vergaß ihn schnell, als seine Augen sie unschuldig anblickten. „Schon gut.", hatte sie gemurmelt und sich daran gemacht alles wieder aufzusammeln. Er hatte ihr dabei geholfen und ihr, als sie fertig waren ein Camel ohne Filter angeboten, die sie jedoch ablehnte.

„Bist du nicht Blair Waldorf?", fragte er und sie grinste, als sie seinen verlegenden Blick bemerkte, weil er eben genau wusste, wer sie war.

Sie nickte. „Und du bist Vanessas Abrams Freund, richtig? Dan." Sie versuchte nicht so zu tun, als ob sie ihn nicht kannte. Auch sie hatte seine Gedichte im New Yorker gelesen und die Lieder angehört, die er sang, als er für eine kurze Zeit mit den Raves in einer Band gespielt hatte.

„Ex-Freund.", korrigierte er.

Blair hob die Augenbrauen und nickte stumm. Sie wusste nicht, dass die beiden sich schon wieder getrennt hatten. Scheinbar war es zwischen ihnen ähnlich wie zwischen Nate und ihr. Einer der beiden, meistens Nate, beging einen Fehler und die beiden trennten sich. Diese Trennungen hatten bisher allerdings nie lange gehalten, weil sie es nie lange ohne einander aushielten.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust heute Abend was trinken zu gehen? In einem Club in meiner Nähe tritt eine coole Underground Band auf", fragte er unvermittelt und Blair sah, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Sie war überrascht gewesen über diese Frage, hatte jedoch zu gesagt und war zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung sehr aufgeregt vor ihrem Date gewesen. Das Treffen in dem Club war gut gelaufen. Beide hatten sich amüsiert, die Band war spitze und sie hatten sich gleich für den nächsten Abend verabredet. Und genauso waren auch die letzten zwei Wochen verlaufen. Sie hatten viel miteinander unternommen und gestern hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm Baden gehen würde. In einem abgelegenen See, bei Nacht und zwar komplett nackt.

X

Aus seinem Mund hatte der Vorschlag so verlockend geklungen, dass sie ohne zögern zu gesagt hatte. Nun wünschte sie, sie hätte wenigstens noch mal dem Nachklang der Worte nachts nackt baden angehört, um zu bemerken wir dumm diese Idee war.

Sie war kein lasterhaftes Flittchen, sie war eine Lady und Ladys gingen nicht mit irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Typen nackt baden. Nicht mal verruchte Ladys, denn auch sie waren immer noch Ladys.

Wieso, um Himmels Willen, stand sie dann jetzt nackt hinter einer Hecke und schaute auf ihr zerknittertes Chanelkostüm und ihre Spitzenunterwäsche, die vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen?

Sie blickte auf, als sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung bemerkte. Dan stand am Ufer des Sees, nackt. Sie sah, wie sich die Muskeln seiner Oberarme abzeichneten. Ihr war vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass er muskulöse Oberarme hatte, dass er tatsächlich so gut aussah. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ihr Blick glitt seinen nackten Körper hinab und ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie war definitiv beeindruckt, von dem, was sie da sah.

Wie ein scheues Reh schlich sie langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf hinter der Hecke hervor. Hoffte, dass sie nichts sagen musste, sondern, dass er von allein auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie sich zu ihr drehte und sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht. Sein Mund stand offen und enthüllte eine Reihe perfekter Zähne, sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, als er schluckte. Sie wollte es sich zuerst nicht eingestehen, doch sie genoss es, dass er sie so ansah.

X

Er konnte, wollte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er auf den See zu, spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und, wie es kurz aussetzte, als er niemanden am See antraf. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens woran er war. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Warum sollte sie sich auf ihn einlassen?

Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Vorsichtig streckte er einen Fuß ins kühle Wasser. Er schloss die Augen, genoss die Stille, doch als er ein leises Rascheln hörte fuhr er herum, langsam und bedacht.

Es war niemand geringeres als Blair, die da langsam, beinah schüchtern und dennoch so elegant auf ihn zukam. Er merkte deutlich, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte. Sie war so wunderschön, dass ihm gleich dutzende von Gedichten einfielen. Doch er wollte sie diesmal nicht aufschreiben, nicht jetzt. Er wollte seine Augen jetzt nicht von ihr nehmen, wo sie vor ihm stand, nackt und so vollkommen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, ohne dass er es merkte oder gar kontrollieren konnte.

X

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", murmelte er und senkte den Blick.

„Ich bin nicht feige.", antwortete sie darauf und blickte ihm mutig ins Gesicht.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich dachte du kommst nicht, weil ich nicht bin wie.. wie deine anderen Freunde." Er flüsterte die Worte. Hatte den Blick immer noch abgewandt und drehte sich nun langsam wieder zum See.

Blair holte Luft und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Mir gefällt es, dass du nicht so bist wie die anderen, dass du nicht so bist wie ich.", sagte sie und lächelte.

Dan wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und er drückte ihre Hand.

„Und jetzt komm", sagte Blair plötzlich und hatte alle Scheu vergessen. Sie zog ihn leicht mit sich und schließlich rannten sie gemeinsam in das kalte Wasser.


End file.
